mind the gap
by The Official Canadian Teabag
Summary: Yuuri meets someone on a train in London. It's 2017 and he's definitely not in a movie, so he doesn't think much of it. Until he does. (Three-shot. Somewhat of an AU.)
1. Chapter 1

**mind the gap**

 **part 1**

He slipped in his earphones and tuned everything out. Almost.

Yuuri had the routine down by now. Walk into West Brompton station at exactly 9:24 AM, swipe his card, walk down onto the platform, wait approximately seven minutes, hop the train going eastbound towards Edgware Road, wait sixteen minutes, get off at Paddington station at approximately 9:47 AM, then take a four-minute walk to the little café he took pride in working at. A café in London—go figure. To be fair, it was the only job he found where he didn't need to interact with many people, thank Christ. Could he have picked a café closer to where he lived? He sure could have, but nobody's ever asked him _why not_ so he's never felt the need to explain.

(He wasn't sure if he should proudly announce he only works at _that_ café in particular in _that_ area of London mainly because one of his favourite Indian restaurants was just next door.)

As a matter of fact, he worked _in_ Paddington station, where crowds of people rushed in and out, tourists galore and immigrants and stressed businessmen and rude businessmen and wide-eyed children and it was kind of funny seeing the confused tourists because they made Yuuri want to say _you know all the attractions are the other way, right?_ But he never did, because nobody asked for his opinion, because he was the guy who made you your coffee and never talked.

At least the walk to West Brompton station was always lovely. He passed by interesting little shops and flowers and aesthetically pleasing young people smoking cigarettes and it might not always be warm outside but Yuuri sought comfort in here, in the busy area of West Brompton, where nobody talks to you or makes any eye contact. Yuuri quite liked that bit.

And then he was on the slightly crowded train towards Edgware Road. The male robotic voice reminded him to _mind the gap between the train and the platform_ and Yuuri decided to take a seat since he'd be on his feet all day. So he did, and seconds later the train closed the doors, creaked to life, and started on its way.

If somebody had told Yuuri he would be in a lot of mental anguish just by going on this train ride alone, he'd have started taking the bus a long time ago.

The train pulled up to Earl's Court station, a quite busy station as it intersected with a few other trains coming this way and that. A few people got off, and several came aboard. They all squished together, somebody took the seat next to Yuuri which made him inch closer to the wall, and Yuuri was again reminded to _mind the gap between the train and the platform._

Making sure his earphones were shoved in as far as possible and that they were clearly visible to anyone looking, he leaned his head against the wall and considered closing his eyes. He was only on this train for about fourteen more minutes, but he was up all night last night reading about conspiracy theories, terracotta soldiers, Dan Brown, and texting Phichit, his best friend from Thailand who was currently living in Liverpool. Yuuri figured a minute or two of shut-eye would be alright. Just a minute. Or two. Or five. Or ten.

The train slowed to a stop at the next station. The doors slid open and more people shuffled in and out. Yuuri remained where he was and felt his eyelids lower slowly, slowly, slowly—

Somebody tapped his shoulder. _Ah, shit._ Yuuri blinked his eyes open and peered up at whoever just disturbed him—

— _sweet_ _niblets._ His tongue fell out of his mouth.

Short platinum hair, creamy white skin, tall and slender and elegant and graceful and _whoa what the fuck look at those fuckin' eyes_ and this perfect stranger was also...confused? Embarrassed? Whatever he was, it was no secret that he was possibly the most beautiful man Yuuri had ever seen up close in his entire life.

The young man bent over slightly and his full lips started moving so Yuuri hurriedly plucked out his earphones. "—sorry to bother you, could you maybe help me with directions?" His smooth voice was laced with an accent, probably Eastern European.

Yuuri blushed and shrieked internally— _NO,_ his brain screamed—but he decided to suck it up. This guy was obviously confused and it was pretty much Yuuri's duty as a British citizen to help (beautiful) tourists and alike. Unfortunately. _Groan._ He picked his tongue up off the floor before speaking, cringing at the squeakiness of his voice. "Sure."

"Thanks!" The man sidled next to Yuuri and pulled out an enormous map. "I'm trying to get to the London Eye and Big Ben, and so I got on at Earl's Court but I'm not sure where I'm supposed to get off from here."

Yuuri couldn't help but smile a bit. He remembers when he was a lowly tourist, too, all confused by the tube system and hopelessly lost. Good times. "You're on the wrong train."

The man's face fell. "I am?"

"Yep." Yuuri gestured to the map above their heads, behind him on the wall. "We're on the train towards Edgware Road, so we're going _that_ way, but you want to go to London Eye which is on _that_ train going towards Upminster."

"Oh no, really? _Ugh_ _—_ " The man put a hand to his face in shame. "I thought I could read a map, but I guess I can't. Any idea how to get there from here?"

"When you get off from here," Yuuri said. "at the next stop or whatever, then you need to find the Circle line train heading towards Hammersmith—if you want to see it on a map, it's the yellow line. This is the _District_ line towards Edgware Road. So when you're going to Big Ben from Earl's Court, you have to find the District line going towards Upminster. From there you get off at Westminster Station."

The man's face lit up. "Wow, that is very informative, thank you very much! So I take the Circle line towards…"

"Hammersmith."

"Hammersmith, and then get off at…"

"Westminster," Yuuri said.

"Westminster, okay. And how far would it be from there to Big Ben and London Eye?"

Yuuri smiled again. "As soon as you get out of the station you'll see Big Ben right away, and if you just hang a left and cross the bridge, you'll see the London Eye, too."

The man smiled and Yuuri's knees buckled—and he wasn't even standing up, for God's sake. "Thank you so very, very much, you've been wonderful help," gushed the man, which made Yuuri's face blush even hotter than it already was. He heard _mind the gap_ and the train's doors opened. "So I can just get off here?"

"Exactly."

"Okay! Thank you very much! Bye now!" The man stuffed the map back in his pocket and squeezed his way off the train before the doors closed on him.

Yuuri turned to watch him scurry off onto the platform, looking for the signs that'll direct him to the Circle line. Eventually he disappeared completely from view, and Yuuri's heart sank a little. It wasn't everyday you see somebody so outrageously gorgeous on the train, much less have them speak to you. For a second Yuuri truly believed that he was touched by the hand of God Himself. While it was weird that that guy singled him out of everyone on board, Yuuri guessed it was just a coincidence. Either way Yuuri was sure he'd never see that beautiful stranger ever again.

He hopped off the train at Paddington and his day at work carried on as usual.

* * *

The next day, Yuuri got on the train at West Brompton and headed eastbound towards Edgware Road. The train stopped at Earl's Court station and a swarm of people piled on. Yuuri stuffed his earphones in further and flipped through his newspaper.

A tap on his shoulder. A muffled "Hello!" made Yuuri look up and take out his earphones.

He was never one to be too religious but now he knew there was a god. The same beautiful stranger from yesterday beamed down at him like a gorgeous beacon. "Sorry to bother you, but would you help me out with directions again?"

"Um, okay." With a heavy blush, Yuuri tucked away his newspaper and turned off his music. "Did you manage to get to London Eye okay?"

"Oh, yes, I did, and all thanks to your help," praised the man, his cerulean eyes glimmering. "Big Ben is so beautiful and...big! And the London Eye is not as tall as I thought it would be."

Yuuri laughed softly. "Looks bigger on TV."

"Yes!" the man exclaimed, and it looked like he was going to continue but he stopped himself and got back on track. "Anyways, I was recommended by a friend of mine to check out the Wimbledon tennis museum, or something…?" Yuuri nodded and the man sighed in relief. "Oh, perfect. Would you know how to get there? I assume you get off at Wimbledon Park?"

"You _could,_ but I wouldn't recommend it. Unless you feel like walking for half an hour. Your best bet is to get off at Southfields. Fifteen minute walk, then all you need to do is look for the signs, they'll point you in the right direction."

"Great!" the man exclaimed. "Southfields, okay. And is this the District line?"

"Yes, it is."

"Wonderful," the man said, and started to get comfortable where he was standing.

"But this train is going eastbound," said Yuuri.

"Right."

"And Southfields is westbound."

The man's face fell, and Yuuri had to stifle a giggle. "Oh, God," the man groaned. "I swear, without your help I think I'd be all the way in Scotland. So I should get off at this next stop?"

"Yep." Yuuri smiled.

"Thank you again," said the man. Then he promptly stuck out his hand. "I'm Viktor."

Yuuri hesitantly shook the man's _(soft, smooth, gentle, warm)_ hand. "I'm Yuuri."

"Yuuri?" the man—Viktor—asked. Yuuri nodded. Viktor grinned. "Well, nice to meet you, Yuuri." The words _you, too_ were on Yuuri's lips but he didn't get to say them as Viktor adjusted his bag over his shoulder and said, "I guess this is my stop! Bye bye, and thank you!" And then he bounced out the doors—when had they stopped?—and disappeared.

Yuuri was still smiling as the train pulled away from the platform.

* * *

The next day, Yuuri decided his luck had run out. There was no way he was going to see Viktor today, not three days in a row. Yuuri wasn't superstitious or by any means influenced by ideologies such as karma or luck, but he was absolutely positive all his luck ran out, in whatever...non-specific unit of measurement luck came in. Anyways, he wasn't going to see Viktor, that's the important part, he was sure of it.

The train going from West Brompton wasn't nearly as crowded as it usually was. Yuuri took an empty seat by an empty row and let his legs spread a bit to get more comfortable. He pulled out his phone and began the strenuous process of picking a playlist to listen to this morning. The train stopped at Earl's Court, a couple of people got on. The train waited only a couple a seconds before lurching forward. Yuuri reclined and relaxed, playlist ready to be listened to—

—he found himself with a lapful of...somebody.

A gasp. Then, "Whoops!" The person had fallen literally right over his lap, legs flying this way and that, and Yuuri would've laughed if he weren't too busy blushing with all the blood in his body.

Whoever was in his lap whipped around with lightning speed. "Oh, God, I'm so s—" Viktor blinked back at Yuuri with those thick, gloriously long eyelashes before he broke out into a grin. "Oh! Hello, Yuuri!"

 _Jesus Christ, he was close. Too close._ Yuuri thought he felt embarrassment dripping off his face but it might've just been sweat. _Gross._ "Uh, hi." He was almost nose-to-nose with this guy. Yuuri wasn't even chewing gum. Did he forget to brush his teeth this morning? He sure as fuck hoped not. He _really_ fucking hoped not.

Viktor smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Yuuri gulped. "Y-Yeah. Um, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Viktor said kindly. "I'm just happy I landed on you and not some poor, sweet old lady."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Viktor's smile turned playful. "Not to say I _want_ to fall on you, I'm just saying I'm glad it was you."

"Right," said Yuuri, pretending to understand what that meant. Viktor slid off his lap and onto the seat beside him. Yuuri was still blushing. "Did you get to the tennis museum?"

"I did," Viktor said. "It was interesting. Have you been?"

"I have."

"Yes, it was quite nice. I imagined it to be a lot bigger but I'm afraid that wasn't the case. Tennis is fine and all, but not my cup of tea. Do you like sports?"

One time Yuuri got a bloody nose from trying to land a basketball in the hoop except it bounced off the backboard and landed right in his face. Another time he was passed a football during a game and he kicked it right towards his own team's goal. Don't forget that one time he tried out for volleyball and ended up serving the ball right at the back of his teammate's head. "Well, I like _a_ sport. I like figure skating."

Viktor blossomed. "Really? I do, too!"

"Oh, really?" Yuuri's eyebrows lifted and he smiled softly. "Nice." Viktor beamed at him so sweetly _oh my god_ Yuuri sincerely hoped he had a good dentist because good Lord he felt those cavities forming. He cleared his throat. "Where are you off to this morning?"

"Kensington Palace," replied Viktor. The train slowed to a stop and the doors opened. "And I'm on the right train this time, aren't I?"

"You are, actually. Good job."

"Thank you."

"You know this is your stop, right?"

Viktor gave him a blank look before glancing out the window at the **HIGH STREET KENSINGTON** sign. "Oh!" He scrambled to his feet. "Thanks, Yuuri! See ya!" And then he was gone.

Yuuri watched him leave again, and a teeny part of him felt empty, like he was missing something.

He brushed it off, because that just sounded stupid, and popped his earphones back in.

* * *

 _"Yuuri, you cannot make a claim such as 'God is real' without explaining yourself,"_ Phichit said calmly. _"What's going on?"_

"Peach, there's this guy on the train, and I've seen him three days in a row—three! Days! In a row! And he's talked to me all three days! In a row!" Two years ago an Irish girl mispronounced Phichit's name as _Peach-it_ and it's been his nickname ever since.

 _"Go on."_

"He's kinda really sweet. Super friendly, super nice. And he's got this hair, and his smile? And his eyes? His _eyes,_ Peach." Yuuri sighed into his pillow. "God is real."

 _"Wow,"_ Phichit said.

"I know!" Yuuri said a bit too loudly.

 _"Next time you see him, get a picture,"_ Phichit said. _"Pics or it didn't happen."_

"Isn't that a little creepy?"

 _"Yuuri, it's only creepy if you make it creepy. Ask him to take a selfie with you."_

"Phichit, I've only seen him three times. I barely even know him."

 _"Think of it as an opportunity to get to know him better."_

"I dunno, isn't that a bit...too...you know? Like, I don't even know if I'm going to see him tomorrow. I'm not _that_ lucky. Honestly, how lucky can _I_ get?"

 _"Sure, fine. But if you_ do _see him tomorrow, you know what to do."_

"Peach."

 _"If you do,"_ Phichit insisted. _"because I bet you will. How much do you wanna bet?"_

"Phichit, no."

 _"How much?"_

"Phich—"

 _"Ten quid you see him tomorrow. Ten."_

"No."

 _"Fine, fifteen. Twenty?"_

"No! Whatever, just—ugh," Yuuri groaned. "You _have_ to see him. He's like a Greek god. Apollo, or Achilles, or Zeus, or something."

 _"Pulling out the big names, wow, Yuuri, he must be a total babe,"_ Phichit said. _"I see you got over your infatuation with Dane DeHaan rather quick."_

"Oh, my God." Yuuri blushed and shook his head. "I mean, _yes,_ but I mean—and what _infatuation_ are you talking about? That _one time_ we watched Spiderman and I said he was cute?"

 _"You were drooling in the theatre, Yuuri, you bad bitch. You slobbered all over the popcorn. And you definitely do have an infatuation with him because I know you still follow him on Insta. And 'like' every single fuckin' picture."_

"Regardless," Yuuri said, exasperated. "No, Phichit, I'm not going to get a picture of him. Just imagine what he looks like based off of what I've told you."

 _"Wait, all you said was that he was like a Greek god. You never said what colour his hair is, what colour are his eyes, how tall he is, how big his package is, if his butt is perky or flat, nothing."_

"Okay, first of all, that's disgusting, and second of all, he's kinda blonde-ish, blue eyes, a couple inches taller than me. That's it."

 _"That's it?"_

"Um...he's a white guy? Russian, I think. What else do you want from me? Gosh."

 _"So I guess he's,"_ Phichit started slowly. " _pretty fly for a white guy?"_

"Shut the fuck up, Peach, that meme is dead. Nobody even knows that song anymore, let it die."

 _"2009 memes never die, you lame-o,"_ Phichit groaned. _"Whatever, I bet you'll see him tomorrow. Anyways, I'll let you go. Text me when you see him again, I wanna know all the deets."_

"I always tell you the _deets_ , you're the only person I talk to," Yuuri said, smiling a bit, and took off his glasses. "Goodnight, Peach."

 _"Goodnight, sweets."_

* * *

Yuuri got on the train at West Brompton and took up one of the two-seaters next to the sliding doors.

He has his earphones in, except he doesn't plan on listening to anything. He has his newspaper out on his lap, except he's not reading it. The words are all a blur to him. He sees them but they don't process. Because he's too distracted to be reading right now, or...any other athletic shit like that.

The butterflies in his stomach turned into full-out frogs that jumped into his throat as the train pulled up in front of Earl's Court. The doors slid open and people piled on and Yuuri held his breath and scanned the crowd for platinum hair using his peripheral because he liked to think he was good at pretending to act normal and oh so casual.

He scanned some more, nonchalantly tucking some of his dark hair behind his ear as he perused the train goers _(and briefly wondered if any of them knew who he was looking for)_. He waited for something. A flash of a smile. A flicky little wave. Maybe even a call of his name.

High hopes, maybe? Too high of expectations? Maybe a little too much of _god, Yuuri, not everything revolves around you, the guy just wanted some directions WOW you are self-centered, perhaps?_ Yuuri's face grew warm as he realized his own disappointment. _Now that's just sad._

He hooked his ankle over his knee, turned on his music, and shoved his nose back into his newspaper. _Stupid._

"Hello! What are you listening to?"

Yuuri gasped and nearly leapt out of his seat. He scrambled for the nearest pole to keep his balance, and he felt his heart racing. He whipped his head to his right and lo and behold Viktor just so happened to have taken the seat next to him.

The (beautiful, _beautiful_ ) man was smiling at him, a little sheepishly. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, a little," Yuuri managed to huff, and actually put a hand to his chest like he could just reach in and stop his heart from fluttering.

"Sorry. I came through the other doors. Thought you felt me sit down." Viktor tilted his head. "Is this seat taken?"

"Uh, no." Yuuri furrowed his brows a bit. "Why?"

Viktor shrugged. "It seemed like you were looking for someone, but you're alone, aren't you?"

Yuuri looked away, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Yup."

Viktor hummed and leaned back. "Well, anyways, what are you listening to?"

Ariana Grande, but there was no way in _hell_ Yuuri was going to say that. "Um...music?"

Viktor huffed out a laugh. " _Yes_ , but what kind?"

"Uh," Yuuri said. "some...new music." Viktor tilted his head again so he quickly added, "Like, pop?"

"Okay," Viktor said. "Like the Top 20?"

 _Oh my god. That's so basic. Basic but true._ Yuuri nodded a bit guiltily. "Yup."

"Okay," Viktor said again, except it wasn't. "I listen to that, too, sometimes, but I really like old music. The Beatles, of course, ABBA, Elton John, you know?"

"Oh, nice," Yuuri squeaked, except it really was but he was just sounding like an idiot. He willed himself to say more but nothing came out.

Viktor nodded with a smile, holding eye contact with Yuuri until _Jesus Christ I am seriously sweating out of every pore_ was Yuuri's main thought and he forced himself to look away. They fell into an awkward silence, and finally Yuuri said something. "So, um," he tried in a wobbly voice. "Where are you going today?"

"Just going shopping at Edgware Road," Viktor replied. "I heard they have nice stores there."

"They do," Yuuri said. "Super expensive, though."

"Eh." Viktor waved his hand dismissively. "It's England, what do you expect." He tilted his head for the third time and looked at Yuuri through his lashes. "Hey, maybe if you're not busy, you and I could go shopping together."

Yuuri pretty much swallowed his own tongue. " _What?"_

Viktor pouted. "What, you don't want to?"

"N-No, it's not _that,_ it's just," Yuuri stammered. "We...I don't even _know_ you." It came out a lot ruder than he'd bargained for as he watched Viktor's face fall even more. "I mean," Yuuri said a little too loudly in an effort to make things better. "um, don't you—want to see all the attractions first?"

And just like that Viktor's face lit back up like a flashlight. "Oh, will you take me?"

"That's not what I me—"

"I would love to go to the Sherlock Holmes Museum, will you take me there? Please?"

 _What the fuck is going on,_ Yuuri's brain whispered frantically to him, and Yuuri mentally shrugged. But Viktor was looking at him in a way he couldn't deny—if anyone could deny that face, they probably weren't human—pouty lips, hopeful eyes, the whole package. Dammit, Yuuri just wanted to go to work.

"O...Okay," he said eventually. _WHY WAS HE AGREEING TO THIS_

"Perfect!" Viktor flashed him a killer smile so bright it put the _actual hologram that was the Moon_ to shame. "When are you free?"

"Uh."

"Tomorrow?"

 _Yes, actually._ "Um."

"Tomorrow at nine? Tomorrow at nine. Yes?"

Viktor intensified his gaze. Yuuri felt both intimidated and aroused. "Yes…"

"At Earl's Court?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful." Viktor pushed back his sleeve to check the time on his watch, the cost of which, by the looks of it, could've funded the entire children's hospital including the medicine. At that very moment, the train's doors opened. "Well, see you tomorrow, Yuuri!" Viktor hopped out of his seat and slipped off the train, not before beaming and offering Yuuri a wave.

Yuuri thought he weakly waved back but he realized a second later that he most likely did not. Then he remembered a vital piece of information. He gasped and scrambled to the doors, abandoning his backpack momentarily, to boldly yell out, "Viktor, wait, _wait,_ I thought you were going to Edgware! This isn't your—"

Viktor had already disappeared. Out of thin air. Like Swiss fucking cheese in a rat's nest.

Yuuri stood there, even as the doors closed, both embarrassed that people had turned to stare at him and boggled by the fact that Viktor just up and left.

He wondered what he was getting himself into.

He hesitantly sat back down as the train carried on. He took his bag as he exited the train at Paddington and headed to work.

* * *

 **y:** Peach the guy just asked me to take him to the sherlock museum tomorrow

(Sent at: 9:40 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 9:42 PM)

 **p:** What guy

(Sent at: 10:02 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:02 PM)

 **y:** THE GUY ON THE TRAIN

 **y:** HE WANTS ME TO BE HIS TOUR GUIDE

 **y:** KIND OF SORT OF

 **y:** WHAT DO

(Sent at: 10:03 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:04 PM)

 **p:** Succ the dicc, obv 🍆

 **p:** eat the booty like groceries🍑

 **p:** in the museum bathroom💦💦💦

 **p:** after the tour👅🔥

(Sent at: 10:07 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:07 PM)

 **y:** Fine, fuck you

 **y:** Thanks for your help shithead

(Sent at: 10:08 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:10 PM)

 **p:** lol

 **p:** Thats pretty cool tbh, just be yourself don't think about it too much,, just b natural u is perfect babe

 **p:** i'm rooting for u sweaty! have fun✨

(Sent at: 10:13 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:13 PM)

 **y:** Ugh

 **y:** well...thanks peach

 **y:** ❤️

 **y:** wish me luck! lol

(Sent at: 10:14 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 9:11 AM)

 **p:** BYE BABY HOPE IT GOES WELL

 **p:** SRY FOR LATE REPLY LOL LOVE U MISS U GOOD LUCK

(Sent at: 9:12 AM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 9:13 AM)

* * *

The text from Phichit actually made Yuuri smile a bit, which was saying a lot since he was feeling pretty shit at the moment.

It was almost a quarter past nine AM, Yuuri had gotten up at six-thirty exactly to prepare himself for this, choosing clothes that looked slightly less 'little old bag lady'-esque and more 'Phichit would approve since this is the twenty-first century and Yuuri was two pairs of Crocs away from turning into 1999 folk music that your grandpa does the two-step to with other old ladies'. Not that Yuuri was ready to snap a heavily-filtered selfie and post it under the hashtag #OOTD but he was feeling pretty good. It was sunny but chilly which meant he didn't have to show a lot of skin which meant Yuuri could let his tummy breathe in an over-sized hoodie which meant there wasn't a whole lot to worry about today.

Except it was almost a quarter past nine and there was still no sign of Viktor at Earl's Court station, which made Yuuri both nervous and pissed off. ( _Was I stood up?_ he wondered.)

( _You know, I wouldn't be surprised if I was.)_ Yuuri chewed his lip and held his train card in his hand in his pocket, ready to turn on his heel and get on the first train back home.

And he did, almost. _Almost._

"Yuuri! Hey, Yuuri, where you going?"

Yuuri slowly turned back around. Viktor was trying to maneuver his way through the flock of traintakers, waving his arms—well, looked more like flailing—like a madman. It was a pretty silly sight so Yuuri felt the corners of his lips lift.

Viktor stopped in front of him. Grinned. "Hi."

"Hi," said Yuuri.

"Am I late?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri checked the time on his phone. "By exactly fifteen minutes. Miss the train or something?"

"Ha," Viktor laughed sheepishly. "Nope. Just bad memory."

"Right," said Yuuri.

Viktor grinned with possibly all his teeth at Yuuri. While definitely not as big, Yuuri actually grinned back. Willingly. And _enjoyed_ it. He just couldn't be annoyed with this guy.

"Anyways," Viktor said. "Shall we?" Without waiting for a response he reached for Yuuri's wrist, and his fingers were cool against Yuuri's warm skin. Yuuri blushed. Viktor stared blankly at the underground map for a maximum of three seconds before turning back to Yuuri. "On second thought, perhaps I'll just follow you."

Yuuri snickered. "Good idea."

* * *

They went to the museum. Viktor admitted he knew shit all about Sherlock but he still loved the trip. Yuuri was glad he did, and he also managed to be only semi-awkward the whole time. Viktor talked for maybe ninety-eight percent of the time, mainly gushing over the cool rooms filled with cool trinkets and creepy mannequins. Yuuri didn't mind.

The day ended with them getting off at Earl's Court and Viktor waving goodbye before taking off.

Oh, but not before asking _are you free tomorrow? How about Buckingham Palace?_

 _Okay,_ Yuuri'd said. _Sure._

* * *

They went to Buckingham Palace. Viktor was thrilled to see the golden gates and shimmering fountain and they were lucky enough to catch the changing of the guard.

And after that, somehow...they became pretty good friends.

And then, just about everyday after that they got to see each other, either on Yuuri's train to work or from work, since Viktor was always going _somewhere._ And each time they just sat next to each other and asked the other questions.

What's your favourite colour? _Blue,_ Viktor had said. _And purple, and gold, and green, and red._

 _I asked for one colour,_ Yuuri had teased. Viktor had said he couldn't pick just one above the others. Yuuri had said his favourite was black.

Favourite food? _Some obscure Russian dish,_ Viktor had said. _Some obscure Japanese dish,_ Yuuri had said.

Favourite movie? _The Fugitive,_ Viktor had said. _Some Japanese neo-realist film from the 1970s,_ Yuuri had said as a joke, but at Viktor's boggled face he changed his answer to _The Shawshank Redemption, probably._

Age, sex, location? _Twenty-eight, male, Russia, originally,_ said Viktor. _Twenty-four, male, Japan, originally,_ said Yuuri. _You're twenty-four?_ asked Viktor with big eyes. Yuuri blushed and nodded. Viktor raised his eyebrows and said in an astonished tone he thought Yuuri was younger. Yuuri rolled his eyes and cleverly said he thought Viktor was older, in which Viktor playfully shoved him. Then Viktor stood closer to Yuuri, probably since they were on a crowded train, and they held onto the same yellow pole, and then Viktor _accidentally_ ('accidentally') let their hands brush as he leaned in to whisper to Yuuri that he just beared witness of a guy who licked the newspaper page instead of his thumb before turning it. Yuuri giggled and would've said more but he was too busy blushing down to his toes because Viktor hadn't moved his hand away yet.

* * *

Together they went to the British Museum, Abbey Road Studios, Madame Tussauds, St. Paul's Cathedral, Shakespeare Globe Theatre, Westminster Abbey, and the London Eye three times. They also had a meal together every other night, taking turns in paying the bill even though Yuuri felt bad each time Viktor paid.

(Yuuri fails to bring to mind that one time Viktor slung an arm around his waist at the British Museum in an attempt not to let the other get pushed around by the throng of people.)

(Or that one time Viktor licked his thumb and then brushed over the corner of Yuuri's mouth, and then LICKED HIS THUMB AGAIN, explaining in a nonchalant manner that Yuuri had a smidge of ketchup. Yuuri was beet-red for the rest of the evening.)

(Or how after the third outing, Viktor decided to greet Yuuri each and every time with a kiss on both cheeks, like Europeans do sometimes. Except Yuuri was pretty sure Russians didn't do it that often, especially from one man to another. He decided to Google it later that night but only got search results of **Socialist fraternal kiss.** Um—no. But that wasn't the point. The point is that now Yuuri is seriously considering going to therapy after the first time Viktor dropped a kiss on him. He couldn't couldn't _COULD FUCKING NOT_ get rid of the feeling of Viktor's lips on his skin, holy fucking shit.)

And this carried on for weeks. (And Yuuri got used to the cheek kisses, somehow.)

* * *

The first time Yuuri suspected Viktor was coming onto him was when he asked how long he was staying.

"I never asked, but how long are you staying in London for?" Yuuri asked once.

Viktor checked his expensive watch. "Another month or so."

"Where are you going after that?"

Viktor smiled and reached with his fork out to snatch a piece of broccoli from Yuuri's plate and stuff it in his mouth. "Home."

"Oh. Nice."

"It is." Viktor waved his fork at Yuuri. "Have you been?"

"Hm? Oh, no, never."

"You should. It's very lovely."

"I dunno," Yuuri said. "Too cold."

Viktor rolled his eyes and continued waving his fork at Yuuri. "That's what they all say, but it's not true. In the summertime you'll find it to be very warm." When Yuuri mimicked his fork-waving he chuckled. "But," he said. "Even if it is cold, there are many ways to keep warm." He smirked and reached over again to pluck a cooked carrot from the plate opposite.

Yuuri stopped the fork-wiggling. Paused. Blushed. _Um, what._ He glared suspiciously at Viktor when he wasn't looking. What was that, exactly?

He poked at his roast chicken. _Teasing?_ Maybe.

"Yuuri, look."

 _Mocking?_ He hoped not.

"Look, Yuuri."

Was that _flirting?_ It—well. (He hoped so.) He hoped not. He can't remember the last time anyone's flirted with him, because why would they?

Why would _Viktor?_ Oh, boy.

His tummy wriggled nervously (and excitedly).

" _Yuuri._ "

Yuuri glanced up.

Viktor was balancing a spoon on his nose.

"Wonderful," Yuuri said. Stared at Viktor. Then giggled. "What are you doing?"

"This is a revolutionary moment," Viktor whispered, going cross-eyed as he tried to look at the spoon on his nose. "I have never accomplished this before in my entire _life._ Take a picture."

Yuuri did. Saved it. Sent it to Viktor. Saw the opportunity and _took it._ "Very _knife_ ly done, Viktor."

Viktor laughed a bit too enthusiastically at that which made the spoon fall into his soup and splash onto the tablecloth. Even Yuuri couldn't stop a smile as he helped pat-dry with his own napkins.

"Okay, Viktor, chill out, it wasn't even that funny."

"It was funny. Just executed a bit too _spoon_ for my likings." Viktor winked again and pistol-pointed.

Yuuri rolled his eyes but snickered nonetheless and went back to his chicken. "You're so silly."

* * *

 **y:** Look at us

 **y:** Aren't we the cutest

 **y:** Isnt he the cutest

(Sent: 7 Photos)

(Sent at: 10:34 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:38 PM)

 **y:** ANSWER ME

 **y:** I SEE THE READ RECEIPTS AND YOU ARE ALWAYS ON YOUR PHONE I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS

(Sent at: 10:39 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:39 PM)

 **p:** wow yuuri like dude….chill lmao

 **p:** oh mY GOD HOLY SHIT

 **p:**? ? ? ?

 **p:** im

 **p:**? ? ? ? ? ?

 **p:** ahhhh

(Sent at: 10:40 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:40 PM)

 **y:** Omg ikr. He's seriously stunning.

 **y:** It's been like twelve weeks and everytime i look at him my heart just

 **y:** Plus he kisses my cheeks every time i see him

 **y:** twice!

 **y:** Europeans are...interesting

(Sent at: 10:41 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:41 PM)

 **p:** oh no honey i wasnt talking about him. seung just accidentally spoiled the latest ep of GoT for me

 **p:** like i know he didnt mean to but what the actual fuck ! ! ! i hate this show

(Sent at: 10:43 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:43 PM)

 **y:** 😡

 **y:** Who is seung and why are you not telling me we're cute

(Sent at: 10:43 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:44 PM)

 **p:** lol seung is my bae we're in the same film class and he is the love of my life

 **p:** not before u tho 💕

 **p:** anyways oh my fucking god u werent kidding he is gorgeous

 **p:** ouuu yuuri u look so fine too thooo 😍

 **p:** damnnn das my baby 👅

(Sent at: 10:45 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:45 PM)

 **y:** Omg peach stoppp you're so embarrassing ughh / / /

 **y:** and look at viktor not me

 **y:** Peach i really like him, he's so fun and nice and sweet, but he's leaving in two weeks and i don't know what to do

 **y:** He's going back to russia and i'm actually really really sad, i'm going to miss him a lot.

 **y:** Idk i think he's

 **y:** idk

(Sent at: 10:47 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:47 PM)

 **p:** Yuuri listen to me

 **p:** Stop being a low-tier faggot and ask him out

(Sent at: 10:48 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:48 PM)

 **y:**...what

(Sent at: 10:48 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:49 PM)

 **p:** Ask him out and when he says yes then you can have an online relationship

 **p:** Skype, facetime, whatsapp, whatever

 **p:** it'll work out so well there have been ppl who got married in online relationships

 **p:** like you have to ask him, seriously im not kidding i havent seen u this happy in so long

 **p:** if he makes u happy then u have to go for it

 **p:** im here for u always and if u need me to go to london whenever u know i'll come to u

 **p:** i gotchu fam. I gotchu and i want u to be happy so try your best please

 **p:** i know he'll say yes❤️

(Sent at: 10:52 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:52 PM)

 **y:** aww :') This is why you're my best friend

 **y:** tysm peach, i don't know what i would do without you.

 **y:** okay

 **y:** i'm think going to try, i hope it works, thx peach ❤️miss you

(Sent at: 10:55 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:56 PM)

 **p:** No problem babe i miss u too wish u were here hope it all goes well

(Sent at: 10:56 PM)

(Delivered. ✔️)

(Read at: 10:56 PM)

* * *

 **end of part 1 of 3.**

* * *

my very first contribution to the YOI fandom! ! ! !

stupid dumb stupid shitty idea I came up with while I was in England. spent way too much time on this but i had to get it out before uni started again.

part 2 coming out in exactly a week, wrote it drunk and half-edited it sober, not even a fucking lie but whatevs i love this show a little too much so i mean what can ya do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

see ya in a week! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**mind the gap**

 **part 2**

It was the last Sunday before Viktor left that Yuuri mustered enough courage to ask.

It was about eight at night and they were on the train for a nighttime trip to the London Eye—if you ask Yuuri, he'd seen it way too many times in the six years he's lived in this city for it to be _thrilling,_ but Viktor loved it so it's like whatever—and Yuuri thought _hey_. Why not while they're on the damn thing? It sounded romantic enough, and it probably would be if Yuuri thought through how he was even going to ask.

(He had no fucking idea. He didn't even know why he was deciding to do it today. A part of him hoped the London Eye would tilt off its axis and start rolling on the street, so he wouldn't have to do it.)

No, he had to do it, one way or another. He knew he would literally never fucking do it if he didn't do it tonight. Courage is being scared to death and saddling up anyway...or something like that.

Soon they'd bought their tickets and were waiting for nine o'clock to roll around so they would be called onto the ride. There was a decent amount of people lingering around, significantly less than during the day but still a good chunk. "Shall we take a walk?" Viktor asked, pulling Yuuri out of his thoughts.

"Sure."

Viktor smiled and hooked his arm through Yuuri's comfortably, and together they made their way towards the street performers and food trucks. Yuuri saw a magic act or two, a contortionist, a Charlie Chaplin lookalike, a woman with long hair painted entirely in shimmery gold, and a stage tent with a band that played funky music and a crowd that consisted of senior citizens.

"Hey, Yuuri," said Viktor quietly, leaning into Yuuri's side.

Yuuri's face got a little warm. "Yes?"

"How do you feel about dancing?"

—and cue Yuuri losing all the blood in his face. "N...Not good."

Viktor was grinning. "Oh, come on, that's why that stage is there! Look-look-look, see that couple there?" He pointed. "They're about to go dance together, so we should join them!"

"Viktor, first of all, pointing is rude, and second of all, just because they're doing it doesn't mean we should do it."

"We should do it," Viktor said.

"I _just_ said we don't have to."

"We should do it."

"There's absolutely _no way_ I'm going to d—"

"Oh, button up, Yuuri. Learn to have a little fun." Viktor's arm left Yuuri's for a second, and instead wrapped around his waist for the second time. Yuuri flushed and started to protest but Viktor had an iron grip on him. Viktor just about dragged Yuuri over to the tent, and once they were about fifty meters away from it Yuuri began to panic, digging his feet into the ground and shaking his head.

"Viktor, Viktor, _please,_ no, no, no, I-I don't—I don't know how to dance and _oh god_ please don't make me do this—"

Viktor came to a full stop. "Hey, hey, hey—shh." He rubbed Yuuri's side with a surprising gentleness. "It'll be okay. I'll be there with you."

"But," Yuuri whimpered. "you...I...I don't…"

Viktor turned to face Yuuri completely, and to Yuuri's surprise the man looked a little embarrassed. A small patch of redness appeared across his nose and cheeks, and Yuuri thought he'd never looked this cute before. "Yuuri," Viktor whispered. "I don't know how to dance either."

"I— _what."_

"Nope." Viktor beamed. "But we will make it happen—I know we will. So _come on,_ Yuuri, let's give it a shot!"

"I—"

It was too late to argue. The next song started up and a few couples hobbled their way onto the stage. Viktor wasted no time in yanking Yuuri the remaining distance, onto the stage, under the bright white lights.

Oh God. Oh _God._ Fear travelled through every inch of Yuuri's body. Ice ran through his veins and his mind screamed _run run run look at all these people looking staring watching you watching your chubby ass with this beautiful man staring at you wondering why why why the beautiful man was wasting his time dancing with a fatass and OH GOD Yuuri found it hard to breathe everything hurt and his face was boiling hot with humiliation and he broke out into a cold sweat and he shuddered and EVERYTHING WAS TELLING HIM THIS WAS SUCH A BAD IDEA_ —

Viktor spun around to face Yuuri again. Without a word, he put a hand on the small of Yuuri's back. He guided Yuuri's left hand to his shoulder.

"Viktor," Yuuri choked out. "I—"

But Viktor was looking at him, then. Just looked at him. Held him close and looked at him. His eyes gazed so deeply, so intensely into Yuuri's that—

That he—well, it comforted him, somehow. Yuuri fell into a vat of aquamarine jewels and the aquamarine jewels took the fear out of his system as if they were just plucking cotton out of his hair. They held him in place, replacing the ice in his veins with hot cocoa in his tummy and Yuuri bizarrely felt like he—he was…

"Focus on me," Viktor murmured. "Don't look at them. Just look at me. Dance with me, _krasivyy._ "

Like he was safe again. (He didn't know what that Russian word meant. Honestly? He didn't really care.)

Yuuri's throat filled with words again. "Okay." Well, _a_ word.

Their feet moved. Not together, not fluidly, not like how they show it in the movies where a couple magically learn how to waltz after approximately five seconds of trying. Yuuri stepped on Viktor's feet a billion times and Viktor tripped so often he ended up pressing himself nearly chest-to-chest with his dance partner. And Yuuri felt the stares. The crowd was watching. Even if they were harmless old people, people nonetheless.

Yuuri wanted to die. He knew Viktor could feel his sweaty hand; he could probably wring it out like a wet towel. He focused on the stain on Viktor's left Birkenstock sandal as there was no way he would be able to look at Viktor. His brain laughed hysterically and called him a loser.

Then Viktor was saying something to him, whispering, and Yuuri snapped out of the trance he didn't know he was in. "Slower, Yuuri," Viktor whispered. "You're moving too fast, silly. Like this—"

He pulled Yuuri in so they _were_ chest-to-chest, which made Yuuri gulp. Then Viktor dipped his leg between Yuuri's which prompted him to stop moving his feet too quickly. Oh, my God, Yuuri could smell Viktor's cologne—that's how close they were. _Dear God._ He was positive Viktor could feel everything, having his hand where it was. Everything Yuuri disgusted himself with. Which was just _perfect._

"—much better. See?" He could feel Viktor's warm breath against his cheek, and Yuuri thought he couldn't blush anymore than he already was but guess fucking not. Viktor was firm and tall and slender and strong against Yuuri and— _god,_ he was so beautiful, holy _fuck._

"We should start a dance studio together," Viktor said. "Seeing how good we are. Am I right?" Yuuri said nothing. _Not funny, asshole._ There was a long pause. His partner chuckled a bit awkwardly. "Guess not. Um…" Viktor filled the empty air with uncomfortable _um_ s. Yuuri knew he was trying to brighten the mood. He appreciated it, it's just—no. He wasn't up for it. "If you ask me, we're a lot better than—than the old fogies over there," Viktor whispered the latter part of the sentence, as if the elderly could hear him all the way from where they were. _Fogies, though? Fogies?_ Just the other day Viktor had claimed not to know what the word 'cacti' meant and yet he used _fogey_ just now? Yuuri fought the urge to smile even a little but it was proving to be seriously difficult. "Oh, hey, I think I know this song," Viktor said. Then, to Yuuri's horror, this motherfucker decided to start singing. "' _I don't ever want to feel like I did that day, take me to the place I love, take me all the way'_..." His words trailed off. " _I don't know the rest of the lyrics_ ," he sang quietly to the same pattern of the song, and it was so ridiculous and unexpected that Yuuri snorted out a laugh; he couldn't help it. Viktor smiled and carried on, horribly off key. " _This is a really nice song that I don't remember the title of but it's super cool and I know it's by The Red Hot Chili Peppers_ … _such an awesome, amazing band that makes the best so-oo-ongs…"_

"Shut up," Yuuri giggled, giving Viktor's shoulder a smack. "People can hear you."

" _Yuuri is ruining my moment, but he's just jealous that I can sing and he can't,"_ Viktor teased, and Yuuri rolled his eyes. " _Also Yuuri is super kind and super friendly and super wonderful and handsome and everything in between…"_

Well, that'll do it. Yuuri was definitely in love with Viktor now. "I'm going to walk off this stage right now."

"Good, because the song is over anyways."

No more than six seconds later the song finished, and Viktor pulled Yuuri to a stop. _Oh._ He didn't know his feet were still moving the whole time, mainly because he sure as hell didn't feel himself stepping all over Viktor.

The second they stopped, the crowd erupted into applause. _Oh boy._

Viktor nudged him. "Yuuri, bow, Yuuri, they're clapping for you."

Yuuri frowned. "Not just for me, for you, too."

"Oh, fine," sighed Viktor. "Let's both do it on three, then—one, two, _three_."

Yuuri followed through with it. Viktor, however, didn't. Yuuri's face flushed a deeper red and he straightened. He dared a glance at the crowd—they were all giving him encouraging smiles, clapping politely, and he swore a couple old 'fogies' whistled.

(And actually...he didn't mind. He kinda liked it.)

But wait. He couldn't like it that much. He was supposed to be mad at Viktor for ditching him. So he snapped a glare at his companion, and in return all he got was a cheeky grin. With a grunt he took hold of Viktor's hoodie and tugged him off the stage.

"Thanks a lot," he remarked sarcastically once they were a good distance away from the tent.

"You're welcome," Viktor said without skipping a beat. "It wasn't too bad, was it?"

Yuuri slowed his pace, turned towards the Thames. He made his way over to the ledge and he gazed out onto the smooth, peaceful, quiet water. The soft blue glow from the London Eye cast a golden layer onto the river, and—and honestly, Yuuri wasn't all too sure why he was looking at the water right now, it's just _water_ after all, nothing too special, not to mention he's seen this goddamn body of water a million times already.

It's just that—he had to. He just did.

Viktor joined him. He stood close enough that their shoulders brushed. "Pretty," he commented.

Yuuri took his gaze away from the river to look at Viktor. His soft-looking cheeks were dusted with pink. He brushed a strand of platinum hair out of his eyes and Yuuri watched the fluid movement. His lashes made dark crescents on his cheekbones every time he blinked. This close up, Yuuri could see a very faint, very light sprinkle of one, two, ten freckles on Viktor's face. The sapphire light caught Viktor's cheek, making it glow.

And then Viktor was looking at him, and smiling. _Damn._ Had he been staring?

"No," Yuuri said quietly. Viktor furrowed his brows and frowned. "No, it wasn't too bad," Yuuri said.

Viktor's face relaxed and he went back to smiling. "I thought so, too," he said. " _Man,_ almost thirty years go by and you'd think a guy like me's gone to a dance club or something once or twice. Which I have," he said. "but only when I was younger, not when I'm old and withered like right now. Old and frail, Yuuri; that's what I am. I feel my bones creak and my skin is like paper. I can't touch my toes anymore and my hip gives out every morning. Never get old, Yuuri," he said dramatically. "Never get to the ripe old age of twenty-eight or else you'll be in for a world of pain."

That did it. Yuuri laughed. "You're literally only four years older than me, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, good, you're smiling. I thought you were still mad at me."

"For what? Ditching me? Making us dance in front of those people?"

"Yeah."

"I _am_ mad at you, dummy." Yuuri's cheeks reddened and he flipped his hoodie up over his head. " _God._ So embarrassing. I sure as hell had never done that before and I sure as hell am never doing that again."

"I could tell you hadn't done that before, Yuuri. Why do you say you won't do that again?"

"For what? To get laughed at again?"

"Nobody was laughing at you."

"Yeah, right," Yuuri grumbled. "Sure they weren't, Viktor."

"They weren't," Viktor said defensively. "Do you think I would lie to you? They clapped at the end and that was it."

"A pity clap, maybe."

"No, Yuuri, you—" Viktor sighed. He stuck his hands in his pockets for a second and said nothing. Yuuri watched him bite his lip out of the corner of his eye. Then Viktor sighed again, and then he moved behind Yuuri to circle his arms around his upper arms and chest. Despite how he was feeling, Yuuri blushed—Jesus Christ, can he not blush, like, ever?

"Yuuri," Viktor murmured. His mouth was so close to Yuuri's ear; it made him shiver. "Why do you say that?"

Yuuri bristled. "Say what?"

"That the people were laughing at you."

"I...I don't know. Felt like they were, I dunno." Yuuri's entire back was against Viktor's entire chest. He tried not to move too much or breathe too heavily.

"They weren't."

"I fucking _know,_ dammit, Viktor, I know they…"

Viktor tensed behind him, his arms suddenly heavy. Yuuri paused to reconsider. That was a bit harsh. "Sorry," he said quietly, and rubbed his forehead. "I...I, um. Have this. Self-conscious problem thing. It's—these things, they. They don't help with my anxiety, and—" As soon as he said those words he regretted saying them. He never mentioned the word _anxiety_ around anyone other than Phichit—not even his family. Phichit never judged him, but his family—well...you could never be too sure. "Confidence," he blurted. "Yeah, um, that's what I meant. I'm just—just not brave doing these things. It's hard for me to...do things spontaneously and not feel like crap afterwards." He tightened the strings on his own hoodie. "Sorry, Viktor. That's why I stick to...boring activities. Reading. Writing. Playing video games. YouTube. Even so, um, the—the dancing wasn't...it wasn't too terrible after a while. In a way I'm kinda glad we did it, even though it was super embarrassing. But oh God did it make my heart race. Ah, man, I'm so full of adrenaline right now," he laughed nervously, and realized he was rambling. He cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, sorry. I better shut up now."

The arms retracted, and Yuuri winced—had he scared Viktor off?—but then hands landed on his shoulders and spun him around firmly, and then Yuuri was face-to-face with Viktor.

Blue eyes scanned his face meticulously, making Yuuri increasingly more self-aware, and slightly paranoid as well. They studied his face with intrigue and interest and _shit_ Yuuri was blushing again and he was just about feeling uncomfortable until Viktor took a deep breath. "I want to try something with you," he said slowly. "Will you help me?"

Yuuri furrowed his brows, suspicious but curious. "Depends what it is."

But Viktor shook his head. "Come," he said, hands moving to grab Yuuri's. He quickly checked his watch. "We have to get going, it's almost nine."

Yuuri thought he nodded but he might not have. He let Viktor pull him back towards the London Eye where they got in line and waited for their turn. They headed up the sideway ramp thing, and once they got past security Viktor momentarily abandoned Yuuri to approach a couple of security guards. Yuuri stayed a little ways away, watching Viktor talking quietly but urgently, occasionally flicking his eyes to Yuuri, and occasionally the guards glanced at him, too, which was unsettling. One of the guards shook her head firmly and put a hand on Viktor's arm but he shook it off and clasped his hands together, speaking rapidly but keeping his voice down. The guards shared a look, then the male guard pulled out his radio receiver and spoke to someone on the other end. Viktor reached into his pocket and pulled something out—Yuuri strained to see but he couldn't decipher what it was. The guards shared another look—the male guard glanced at Yuuri one more time before talking in his radio again.

A moment later he nodded and beckoned Yuuri to approach. Yuuri hesitated, but then Viktor grinned and waved at Yuuri to come closer so he did, cautiously. Viktor said something excitedly to the guards before they waved him away; Viktor took Yuuri by the hand and pulled him towards the ride. Yuuri dared a glance behind—the female guard put up a thick red rope blocking the entrance from the people behind them.

"What's going on?" Yuuri asked. "What were you doing?"

Viktor shook his head and guided him further. "You'll see."

They soon stood at the bottom of the ride. The passenger capsule opened, and a small group of people shuffled out. Yuuri was terribly confused as to how they were the only people waiting to get on, and as soon as the capsule was empty Viktor grabbed Yuuri and yanked him on, half in urgency and the other half because the ride never stops so they have to rush to hop on.

The door closed almost instantly and off they went. They were still the only two in there. "Wait—what?" Yuuri cried. "Why is it just us? What about everyone else?"

He whipped around to Viktor. Viktor stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Viktor," said Yuuri slowly. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Yup," Viktor said honestly with a handsome smirk. "You show these people a handful of cash and they'll let you do anything."

"W— _What,"_ Yuuri blubbered. "You—did you _bribe_ them into putting us in here by ourselves? How much did you give them?!"

"About...five hundred pounds, I think?"

"Viktor! Oh my _god_! Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope," said Viktor breezily and walked over to the front of the capsule. "I always wondered what it'd be like going in here without anyone else to bother us. It's nice and quiet and peaceful and look, Yuuri, look at this view!"

Yuuri was just about to faint. He was going to faint on the London Eye. Oh god. How was this legal? It probably wasn't. Now they were convicts, probably. Yuuri decided not to think about it anymore so he slid it to the back of his brain and made his way to where Viktor was standing.

They'd been on this a couple times already but never at night. And it was gorgeous.

"Gorgeous, don't you think?" Like he read his fucking mind. Viktor leaned his chin on his palm and leaned his elbow on the rail, and turned to look at Yuuri.

Yuuri glanced at Viktor briefly, then back to the city. "Yeah."

They were quiet for a couple of minutes after that. They leaned against the rail and gazed out into the night sky, the river, the buildings, Big Ben, and—and it was nothing Yuuri hadn't seen a bajillion times already and yet—

And yet this was the most comforting, peaceful experience he'd ever had on this wheel.

As soon as they were at the very top, Viktor straightened. "Yuuri, I did not manage to get this to ourselves just because it is quiet. Like I said, I want to try something with you."

"Okay…"

"Come here." Viktor moved around until he was standing in front of the wooden bench. "Stand on it."

Yuuri gave Viktor a bewildered look but Viktor pointed a look at him that said _do not argue with me._ So he climbed on top of the bench and shifted uncomfortably. "Okay…?"

"Now, Yuuri," Viktor said slowly. "I. Want. You. To. Scream."

"Scream?"

"Yes, scream! Scream as loud as you can! Nobody can hear you but me, nobody is looking at you but me, and so I want you to scream as loud as you can."

Yuuri's face lost its colour. "W-Why? What? I can't do that, Viktor, that's crazy and—really weird..."

"Yuuri, there may not be another time you can do this. Okay? You may never get this chance again, we may never, you know, be able to return to this...this moment." Viktor's eyes suddenly looked as blue and as bright as the London Eye itself. "Scream, Yuuri."

Yuuri was pretty sure Viktor was quoting a movie, but something compelled him to follow what Viktor wanted. His diaphragm tingled and quivered as if it was begging to be put to good use.

So. He closed his eyes. And he screamed.

 **Loud. And sharp. Ear-piercing. Bloodcurdling.**

Blood rushed into his cheeks. When he finished and opened his eyes Viktor was gaping at him like—like he was the Mona Lisa or something.

"Incredible," Viktor whispered, then bounced on his feet up and down. "Again!"

So Yuuri did.

"Again!"

And again.

After the third time through, Yuuri's body was filled with an energy he hadn't felt since—since he was a kid, probably. _God. It felt good. He felt good._ Like all the worries he felt before had been sucked through a vacuum cleaner, or as if they put on a fancy suit and pretended to be something else.

"Perfect, Yuuri. That was absolutely perfect."

"Feels good," Yuuri croaked, smiling stupidly and he tried to hide it with his sweater sleeve. "Oh man."

Viktor smiled brightly. "Yes! That's what I was trying to achieve! But hold your breath, Yuuri, because we're not done yet. I want you to repeat after me, but I want you to say it loudly. Just yell it out. Got it?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Here we go." Viktor leaned back against the wall, both hands on the railing. "Fuck you, world. I don't owe you anything."

Yuuri was surprised as to how quick he complied. "Fuck you, world, I don't owe you anything," he shouted at the window.

"I'm better than you think. I'm smarter than you think. Your words don't hurt me."

"I'm—I'm better than you think! I'm smarter than you think! And—and your words don't hurt me!"

"There's nobody out there just like me—" Even Viktor was getting louder. "—so fuck you all if you think I'm just like everybody else!"

Yuuri sucked in a deep breath. "There's nobody out there just like me, so—" He took a moment to blink back tears that surprisingly filled his eyes. "—so _fuck you all_ if you think I'm just like everybody else!"

"Fuck what anyone says about me."

"Fuck what anyone says about me!"

"Nobody has a goddamn right to talk shit about me because I am my own person."

"Nobody has a goddamn right to talk shit about me because I am my own _fucking_ person!"

"Which gives me all the more right to not give a fuck what anyone has to say about me."

"Which gives me all the right," Yuuri hollered, both hands gripping the railing. "to not give a _fuck_ what anyone has to say about me."

His heart pounded in his chest. He felt like he ran a marathon, a decathlon, and pentathlon all in one day. It was exhilarating. Mind-blowing. _Liberating._

Breathing hard, he turned back towards Viktor. His companion smiled gently at him, his gorgeous eyes twinkling merrily. "Well done, Yuuri. Very well done." He moved towards Yuuri. "I don't want to hear that you're not confident again. You have to be confident. You have to feel good about yourself, love yourself." He put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder, and the other lightly touched his cheek. "Because you are special," he breathed. "So special, so wonderful, so unique. A one-of-a-kind. So—believe in yourself. Okay?" In one fluid movement he was sucking Yuuri up into a tight bear hug, holding him so close and so warm. "Don't be afraid to be yourself."

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Viktor's warm shoulder and breathed him in and hugged him back and felt his warmth and it was like he took a sip of clouds 9, 10, and 11.

"Thank you, Viktor. I...I didn't know I needed that until now." Yuuri grinned broadly. "I guess that's—that's what confidence feels like, right? Where can I buy some of that?"

Viktor snickered. "But it felt good, yes?"

"Oh, _hell_ yes."

"Good," Viktor said, and he smiled wickedly. "Because the night is still young and there was a couple of things we have to do before the sun rises."

For some reason, Yuuri liked the sound of that.

They stood in silence for another minute or so. They were descending now, slowly returning back down to earth. At that moment, Yuuri remembered what he'd planned to do.

He cleared his throat. Viktor turned to look inquisitively at him. Yuuri wet his lips and swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. _Be brave._ "V—"

"Yuuri, how many hours a week do you go to clubs?"

Yuuri blinked, then frowned, then scrunched his nose up. "Zero."

Viktor turned to Yuuri, eyes twinkling. He looked dangerous and excited and energetic and a little intimidating and maybe he was actually a serial killer but Yuuri didn't really care at that moment. "Million dollar question: are you ready to do some stupid shit tonight?" he asked.

Yuuri looked at Viktor. Viktor looked back at him. Yuuri's lips slowly turned up into a smile. "Yeah, if you do it with me."

 _(I guess I can ask him later.)_

* * *

Yuuri never did.

* * *

The rambunctious blaring of the small alarm clock jarred Yuuri out of his peaceful sleep and he jolted up, smashing the snooze button as hard as he possibly could.

And then immediately fell back down onto his tummy and shoved his face into his pillow. _His_ pillow. And curled under _his_ blankets. His bed. His room. His fl— _oh no._ And then all the horrible feelings hit him like a truck.

Oh no. He whimpered and clutched his stomach. His throat was dry and his mouth tasted like Satan and he couldn't stop grinding his teeth and his back hurt and his feet hurt and his _butt_ hurt, like why does his _butt_ of all places hurt, and his eyes hurt and his nose was dry and it was like his head was filled with needles and knives which would explain why it hurt so much to do so much as _think_ right now and a horrible wave of nausea curled up around his toes and went up his knees and went all the way up to his forehead and _OH GOD THERE ARE ACTUAL ELEPHANTS IN HIS HEAD HE IS GOING TO THROW UP IN LIKE THREE SECONDS._ Also, he wanted to die.

Jesus, he was boiling. In an attempt to reach the cool side of the mattress, he flung his left leg out more to the left.

What he wasn't expecting was to hit something. Something warm. And soft. And smooth. And fleshy _._

So he did what any rational person would do. He shrieked in terror.

He jolted back up to a sitting position, ready to reach for that, uh...that _clock_ and use it as a weapon against whatever criminal scum was lying in his bed. Head throbbing, he watched the lump occupying the other half of his bed shift under the covers. A groan—and then, the lump moved some more, and the blanket fell away. A head of light-coloured, silvery hair popped out, and Yuuri's heart dropped right into his stomach.

"Ow, Yuuri," Viktor groaned, rolling over onto his side, rubbing his side as he rubbed his eyes. "You kick so hard...and you don't have to scream, I'm not deaf…"

"You. Y- _You._ " Yuuri raised a shaking hand to point at Viktor. "What. Are you. Doing. Here. Viktor."

Viktor yawned cutely—even his fucking yawns were attractive—and let out a hum as he finally opened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Y—you know _exactly_ what I mean," Yuuri stammered. Even his own voice was too loud. "Why...wh...why are you here? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Viktor actually let out a soft laugh and pressed his cheek against the pillow under his head. "Wow, Yuuri, that's quite rude. You don't interrogate your guests, especially not after you invited them into your humble abode." He scrunched up his nose. "The decor could use some work, but that can easily be fixed."

"Invited? I _invited_ you here? Why would I do that?" _Nice, Yuuri. Way to sound even more like an asshole._

Viktor frowned. "Yuuri, are you feeling okay? I know you must be hurting everywhere, because I am, too, but—are you okay?"

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. No, no, I am not— _not_ okay." He used whatever vision he had to locate his glasses, and when he put them on that just made everything worse and everything hurt _more._ "I just—I don't. Understand. Why you're here."

He glanced at Viktor. He looked offended. "What? What do you mean? You brought me here. After the party? Remember?"

 _Party._ Yuuri bit his lip and shook his head.

"The party, Yuuri. You said there was a guy you hated there so you-" Viktor paused in the middle of his sentence to stare relentlessly at Yuuri. Then he laughed. "You must be pulling on my leg. Very funny. Like you could forget what we did. Especially what we did here, in this bed." He rolled over onto his back and sprawled, stretching out his arms and legs and looking a way Yuuri could only describe as _eye porn_ and the blankets curled around his lap and Yuuri could see a sliver of **The Good Stuff™** and he wasn't sure if the blood was rushing to his face or his head but either way it still fucking hurt but Viktor looked so damn _good_ right now he was thinking about how nice it would be to kiss those pale pink pouty perfect lips and run his fingers over his arms neck shoulders chest waist hips thighs and no no _no NO_ Yuuri focus focus focus get back on track you sick son of a bitch.

"A party?" he asked. "What party?"

Viktor's smile dropped and he quit the sexy act. "Are you serious?"

"Viktor, help me out here, please," Yuuri moaned. "My head is killing me, so could you please tell me what happened?"

Viktor scowled tightly and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine, since it appears you have forgotten everything." He huffed in annoyance and closed his eyes. "We went bar-hopping until around midnight, and then we went to a club for a bit to go dancing and drinking some more. Then at around one-thirty we decided to leave because you said you were tired, so we were trying to get to an underground station—you were super drunk, by the way—but you said you had to piss super badly but you didn't want to pay to use the underground bathrooms, so we started walking around this neighbourhood looking for a public toilet or something but you ended up pissing in a bush anyways, and there was a party going on down the street we were on and you _insisted_ we attend it. So we did." He scratched his chest idly and smirked. "It was pretty—epic, for lack of a better word. Lights and balloons and a smoke machine, I think, and one of those—how do you call it? This machine that makes _tons_ of bubbles and foam and stuff. Anyways, it was super fun and loud and you kept drinking, of course, an—"

"You let me dr—how could you let me keep _drinking,_ Viktor?!"

"Shush, Yuuri, no interrupting. You were having a good time so I wasn't worried. Then you went dancing with some random guys and threw up on someone's shoes but they didn't care so nothing really happened. Then you had this bottle of tequila, I guess, in your pocket or something, and I didn't notice until you started pouring it into the non-alcoholic punch bowl, so I took it away from you but you took it back and downed the whole thing so it didn't matter in the end. Then you started teaching people yoga positions for some reason?" Viktor giggled. "Everyone was super into it, and—goodness, Yuuri, you are really flexible. Of course, I got to experience that first hand later that night." He licked his lips. "You kept trying to get me to do the yoga with you, like for some reason you really wanted me to go into downward facing dog. And then y—"

Yuuri's brain felt like it'd been shoved into a microwave set on high. "Okay, that's enough, I've heard enough."

"—you started climbing all over me," Viktor said slowly, smiling mysteriously. "Grabbing me. Touching me. We kissed lots, too." He bit his bottom lip and looked a bit shy, but the shyness disappeared in a second as he grinned and said, "You kept whispering in my ear about how ever since we met you've been fantasizing about my c—"

"Okay!" Yuuri yelped. "Okay, okay, seriously, stop. Stop."

Viktor shrugged. "I don't want to leave out any details. I wouldn't make this up. I have pictures, would you like to see?"

"No, thanks." (Well. _Time to die,_ said Yuuri's brain. _Time to ask the humiliating question.)_ He wet his lips nervously. "S...So...did...we...actually...um." Yuuri stared long and hard at his bedsheets.

"Yes." Viktor brushed a lock of hair behind his ears and slowly sat up. "We got back here at about three-thirty, you said you were really, _really_ horny, and seeing you really, _really_ horny made _me_ really, _really_ horny." He crawled over to Yuuri and slipped his arms around his shoulders. Then he beamed. "So we fucked! Twice. That's why your ass hurts. Mine does, too. But it was _sooo_ good."

"Oh. My. God. I don't believe you. You're lying."

"You have a birthmark on your inner left asscheek that kind of looks like a crescent moon. Also, I commend the fact that you have _almost_ have no body hair, not even on or around your ass."

Yuuri dropped his face in his palms. "OH. MY. GOD."

"Why do you keep saying that? Yuuri—" Viktor gently pried Yuuri's hands away from his face. "You don't—it's not like you regret it, right? Or—" Viktor's eyebrows furrowed and all of a sudden he looked—he looked very small. Insecure. Worried. "Or...do you?"

"Um." Yuuri swallowed the hard, dry lump in his throat.

Viktor's face closed off. "Be honest with me."

Yuuri looked at Viktor, looked at his face, and his smooth naked warm kissable body looked back at his face and remembered that this is the man that's become his close friend over the course of a few months and that he had a heart of gold and he was charming and smart and beautiful and funny and sweet and honest and everything that Yuuri wasn't and

And Yuuri knew he didn't regret anything, even if he couldn't remember a thing. "No," he said after a while. "No, I don't regret it. Just wish I could remember it."

"Oh," said Viktor. He looked away for a second and so did Yuuri. "Hey," said Viktor, and Yuuri glanced back at him. Viktor's eyes fell sweetly to half-mast. "Can I confess something?"

Yuuri nodded.

Viktor smiled. "I think that was the most fun I've had in years. Being with you, doing all that stupid shit. Especially when you went up to that kid—you said he was an asshole or something, he was somebody you knew, apparently, JJ or something—so you went up to him and told him to go fuck himself and to stop bothering you because you, and I quote, 'didn't want to buy his stupid, ugly, fucking sweaters'. That was the funniest thing I had ever seen," he snorted.

Oh, God. JJ? The guy who sold sweaters and shirts and other trinkets on the London Eye pier? Sure, the guy always tried to hook Yuuri up for a bargain and Yuuri's always said no and the guy's always been persistent and Yuuri's always found him annoying, but. If he really said all that— _god._ What a dick move.

"So listen," Viktor said, fingers playing with Yuuri's hair. "I would love nothing more than to do that again with you."

Yuuri gave him a bewildered look. "Do what again?"

"Everything," said Viktor. "Some of it. Part of it. Most of it, whatever. Anything, really." He caressed the nape of Yuuri's neck. "Anything with you, Yuuri. Anything. Absolutely anything. Because I l—"

A loud jingle pierced the mostly serene atmosphere. "Oop. Sorry." Viktor grabbed his phone from the nightstand and glanced at the screen. Smiled apologetically. "Excuse me, Yuuri, I have to take this." Viktor got up and headed back over to the window and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hi, sweetie," Yuuri heard Viktor say. His blood ran ice cold. "I know, I'm sorry. Um, I got lost trying to come back so I decided to spend the night at a—friend's house." He laughed nervously. "No, no, I'm fine. No. I'll be there soon—my goodness, you are impatient. I leave for a day and you get all jealous," he teased. "Oh, shush, I know you do. Oh, gosh, you are the cutest. Dinner, huh? We can do that tonight, just you and I. Does that sound good? Yes, we'll have a good time. Look, I'm on my way right now, okay? I'll be there soon." Viktor murmured a couple sentences in Russian before hanging up. "Ah," he sighed, and turned back to Yuuri. "So sorry. I thought my phone was off. Where were we?"

 **OH. MY. _FUCKING._ GOD.**

Viktor wasn't single. He hadn't been single the whole time. The man _clearly_ had a girlfriend—or boyfriend, really—the whole time and Yuuri was too stupid to realize. OH, IT'S FUCKED. IT'S ALL FUCKED NOW.

 _(Disgusting. You done fucked it up now. How could you expect him to go out with you? Of course he's already taken, how could you have thought nobody had claimed Viktor for themselves, especially with his looks? God. Stupid, stupid, STUPID.)_ Oh, _GOD,_ he slept with a guy who wasn't even single. _(HOMEWRECKER.)_ He was going to cry, he was going to cry, he was going to cry.

He wanted to die even more now.

Yuuri glanced away from Viktor's beautiful eyes hastily. "Um, I...I forgot," he said lamely.

Viktor smiled at him and made his way back to the bed. "That's _my_ line. I am the forgetful one, not you. So—" He climbed onto Yuuri's lap and kissed his cheek. "—maybe I can refresh your memory," he purred. His silky voice travelled all the way down Yuuri's body to settle in the pit of his stomach and form a ball of arousal.

Viktor was _naked_ and _sitting on him_ and Yuuri was still having trouble believing any of this was real. It was just too good to be true and too horrible to be true and he didn't know what to do and Viktor was kissing his neck now and his shoulder and ear and jaw and his lips really were as soft as they looked and he was stealthily making his way up to Yuuri's lips—

"No!" With a strength and self-control he didn't know he had, Yuuri pushed Viktor away by the shoulders. _Hard._ "N-No. No, no, I—I need to go. To work. Right now."

"Oh," Viktor said, looking and sounding disappointed. "Well, will I see you later?"

 _No._ "No, I, um. I'm busy."

"Oh. Alright."

"Yeah, um…" Yuuri fiddled with the edge of the blanket nervously. "Um, so...yeah. I'm going to get ready now. I think you should—" C'mon, Yuuri, tell the cheating bastard straight up to fuck off. "—I think you should go, please," he squeaked. _Shit._

Viktor settled his hands in his lap, his mouth firm and straight. "Oh." He skewered Yuuri with his hard blue eyes.

Yuuri shifted until it got too uncomfortable before getting up. _Shit._ His everything hurt. He needed water and a pill; he'd grab food later. "But if you want to stay for a bit," he said, hoping to distract Viktor away from staring at what Yuuri truly believed was his gross body, and managed to get himself some water and a pill, which he downed right away. "to shower or eat or whatever then you can do that," he said while slipping into appropriate clothes. "Just make sure to lock the bottom part of the door on your way out." He tucked his work t-shirt into his jeans and slipped on a hoodie before glancing at the clock. Ten past nine. He has to leave within a minute or so if he wants to make it to work on time. He ran his fingers haphazardly through his hair and grabbed his backpack.

"Okay," said Viktor. The one-word responses were slightly worrying, but...

"Text me?" asked Viktor as Yuuri was tying his shoes.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Will you really?"

" _Yes_ ," Yuuri quipped. No, he wouldn't.

Viktor gave him a skeptical look. Yuuri ignored him.

"Okay. Uh, bye, Yuuri," Viktor said cautiously, biting his bottom lip. He seemed to be waiting for a response but Yuuri gave him none.

 _Whatever,_ Yuuri figured, turning his back to his companion. _It's better this way._

Yuuri headed out of his flat, hurried down the street to West Brompton, got on the train, and had a very frustrating, mildly painful day at work. Including a sore butt.

When got back home later that day, his bed was made and a little handwritten note was left on his pillow: _Text me when you see this!_

Needless to say, that didn't happen.

* * *

 **end of part 2 of 3.**

* * *

HA U THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE JUST 2 PARTS. bitch me too. the fuck.

oh yuuri, of course you can rent out a london eye capsule u silly billy. of course viktor's going to rent one just for you who the fuck do you think he is.

i can't even read this anymore, it's all too cringe for me. i wanted to write a drunk yuuri but my brain went _n0000000_ so just imagine him getting turnt at the club yo. and he had sex with viktor because why not and why wouldn't he i dont fucking know

no phichit in this chap ? ? ? blasphemy

never take advice from me but: _**SCREAMING IS SO THERAPEUTIC AND CATHARTIC ESP IF YOU'RE ANXIOUS/STRESSED LIKE I AM LIKE TRY IT, RIGHT NOW, JUST SCREAM SUPER LOUD LIKE 3 TIMES FOR FIVE SECONDS EACH, GUARANTEED TO HELP MY DUDE TRUST ME I HAVE A PH D.**_

but actually try it. i do it before finals and afterwards my brain is like _! ! ! YESSSS THAT SHIT GOOOOD_

 **LOUD CRINGING NOISES**

haha i can't write for shit see u next week fam.


	3. Chapter 3

mind the gap

Part 3

And then, it was like Karma decided to beat his ass for the next three days after that, because Viktor was nowhere to be seen. Not on the train, not in the station, not in his texts, nowhere. Like he just up and left, just like that. (And truthfully, Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if he did.)

Yuuri thought he was strong enough to move on, but that night fucked him up. He ended up visiting the shop JJ worked at to apologize for what he said; JJ just smiled at him and told him not to worry about it and jokingly asked if Yuuri still wanted to buy a sweater and this time Yuuri said yes and he walked home wearing a sweater he knew he paid too much for and smelled weird.

After work on the third day, he couldn't suck it up any longer and decided to phone his best friend.

 _"Yello?"_ Phichit answered after the first two rings.

"Peach…" Just hearing his voice brought the tears back. "P-Peach," Yuuri whimpered, and _oh no thar she blows,_ the waterdam broke and out poured the saltiness.

 _"Yuuri? Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_ Phichit sounded worried. Yuuri was so grateful for him.

"Yeah…" Yuuri wiped a hand over his wet eyes. "Okay, no...not okay…"

 _"Okay. Tell me everything, honey."_

And he did. There wasn't a single detail Yuuri left out, because this was Phichit he was talking to, and he knew he could tell Phichit absolutely anything. He told his friend what had happened from beginning to end, and Phichit listened quietly.

"—he has a fucking girlfriend, Peach, or boyfriend, whatever, I heard him. And I slept with him, apparently."

 _"Oh, baby."_

"And I—I don't know. I thought I could move on right away, like bounce back or something, but it's been three days and—" Yuuri broke off to laugh weakly against his palm. He curled his legs under his body on the window seat and rested his forehead against the glass. "Oh, god, I sound so stupid, what is wrong with me, Peach? Oh, my God, this can't be happening to me, I am so sorry."

 _"You really like him, don't you?"_

Yuuri sighed wistfully. " _God._ More than that. Is that fucked up? I know it's fucked, like I just met the guy, what—three months ago? Maybe five? Eight? I don't know anymore."

 _"Gosh, Yuuri. You've never been this passionate about anyone before. Being around that guy really changed you."_

"Yep. Yep, it—it did. And, you know, I don't mind. I thought I don't like change but I'm—things are different now inside my head, like—the other day," Yuuri said. "—I phoned the doctor to make an appointment. Like, without even thinking about it. And it was totally normal, _I_ was totally normal, and it was so weird but nothing," he whispered. "nothing bad happened. I was just a little embarrassed afterwards but that's it. Life went on. And you know me, I dwell on that kind of shit for years, because when you grow up with anxiety and you're always paranoid you start thinking shit up in your head and it sticks with you and then you just think—" He cut himself off. Laughed again. "I'm losing my mind."

Phichit was quiet for a bit. Yuuri could almost hear his smile. _"You really have changed. But it's a good thing, I'm really happy you're...not as scared as you were before. That seriously makes me happy, and I'm really proud of you."_

"Thank you."

 _"So at least one good thing came from this experience with this guy, right?"_ Phichit asked. _"He may be leaving tomorrow but look at you now. A changed Yuuri."_

"I—guess so." Yuuri closed his eyes. _Ah, jeez, the tears had come back._ He pressed his sleeve against his mouth and sobbed quietly.

 _"Oh, sweetie,"_ Phichit sighed. _"Get it all out, honey, c'mon. Now's the time to ugly cry. Hey, I think I might join you, too, because I was drinking with Seung and he started talking all lovey-dovey about some girl the other day."_

That momentarily pulled Yuuri out of his sob-fest. "Oh, Peach, I'm sorry…"

 _"Nah, it's all good, fam,"_ Phichit said sadly. _"Hurts just a little bit, but I'll survive."_ Yuuri heard Phichit shuffling around on the other end of the call. _"By the way, don't cook or go out for supper. I'm sending the biggest, fattest pizza platter feast over to your place right now."_

"Oh, God, Peach, you don't have to—"

 _"Nope, I'm doing it. I'm getting one for me, too. We both deserve it. Fuck whatever diet you're probably on at the moment and eat a lot of good shit tonight, okay?"_

"Peach, that's like fifty quid each, and-and on top of that think of all the—"

 _"Calories, schmalories. Anyways, I'll let you go now, but don't you dare eat anything; just finished placing that order for you, boo. Enjoy it."_

"Peach, you are…" Yuuri sighed and took off his glasses to wipe off the fogginess and wetness. Then he smiled a little. "...the best friend anyone could ask for."

 _"That's what I'm here for."_ Phichit was definitely grinning through the phone. Sweet, friendly grins reminded him of Viktor a little too much. _"We'll get through this, Yuuri. You'll get through this. Love sucks, doesn't it?"_

Yuuri smiled a bit more. "Definitely sucks. Goodnight, bestie, thanks for the food."

Phichit gasped. _"Oh my god! You called me bestie! Holy shit, I am blessed as fuck right now, oh, girl, I love you, yes, girl, fuck it up."_

Yuuri giggled. "You've been watching way too much Jeffree Star and Manny MUA. Bye, Peach."

Phichit laughed softly. _"Okay. Bye bye, Yuuri."_

* * *

He slipped in his earphones and tuned everything out. Almost.

It was 9:31 AM and Yuuri had just hopped on the train towards Paddington. _Mind the gap between the train and the platform,_ and the train barrelled forwards. He took a seat and got comfortable for the sixteen-minute ride. He ate a lot last night, quite regrettably so, but it hit him in all the good spots and did he know he was never going to lose weight? _Yes,_ yes, absolutely, but he didn't care anymore because he wasn't put on this earth to please anybody. But was there somebody he did want to please? _Yes,_ yes, absolutely, but that somebody was on a flight to Russia right now and it was now 9:33 AM which meant it was too damn early to start crying, especially on the goddamn tube.

(He'd have to wait till he got into the Paddington station bathrooms to do any messy crying. Damn, would he survive fourteen minutes?)

He flipped to some random R&B playlist of his and cranked the volume up super high and then closed his eyes and leaned his head against the nearest yellow pole. He tried to forget but he couldn't. He tried to focus on his music but he couldn't. He thought of Viktor with his luggage and his girlfriend/boyfriend on a plane right now, headed back home to—where was he from? Was it Moscow or was it St. Petersburg? It was one or the other and Yuuri's heart hurt too much to remember. (He wondered if Viktor would ever text him, ever again. Probably not.)

The next song jumped to 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road' by Elton John, and Yuuri almost lost it there and then. It was the song Viktor had insisted he listen to, and Yuuri fell in love with it the second he heard it.

 _Jesus Christ. He had to stop. He had to fucking stop this nonsense._

Yuuri let his face drop into his palms.

Somebody touched his shoulder. Yuuri didn't flinch. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to go to work and drink eighty cups of coffee and cry into them like the pussy he was. Yeah. Pussy, for letting one man take over his life like this.

Elton John sang about whatever the song was about and Yuuri felt another nudge on his shoulder. He ignored it.

He was so stupid. So! Fucking! Stupid! He'd just gotten to know Viktor pretty well and now it was for shit all because Viktor was already in a relationship _and_ he was only in London for a limited time anyways, so what did Yuuri expect to happen, exactly? Whatever. Didn't matter now. He wouldn't see Viktor again.

He heard a muffled voice. He barely could make out the words but he caught out a "hey, can you help me?" _Fuck,_ he thought. _Dammit. He can't turn down tourists._

Except he wanted to. So he tried to.

The hand tapped his shoulder a couple of times and Yuuri just about had enough. He ripped out his earphones without opening his eyes. "Listen, buddy, I know you're lost but I can't help you right now, okay? I'm having a pretty bad day, so please ask somebody else."

And then—

"I just need directions...to your heart."

Yuuri never opened his eyes faster. " _Wh_ —" He spun to his left.

And locked eyes with beautiful, _beautiful_ blue ones.

" _What,"_ Yuuri rasped. " _What."_

Viktor beamed at him. "Directions. To your heart. Will you give them to me?" Viktor, who was _sitting right fucking next to him,_ lifted a hand to gently take Yuuri's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Uh," Yuuri babbled incoherently. "Uh. _Uhh."_

Viktor's smile was so _good_ and so _sweet._ "Very articulate."

"Um," Yuuri blathered, his face red and heart _badum badum badum_ ing hard and fast. "You. You're."

"Here? Yes." Viktor moved his hands to take Yuuri's. "And I'm not going anywhere." To Yuuri's shock he lifted a hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Yuuri's eyes were so wide he thought they might actually fall out and roll away. Every muscle in his body screamed _! ! ! ! !_ and every neuron in his brain screamed _? ? ? ? ?_ and he didn't know what was happening, at all. "How? Why?"

—it was Viktor's turn to blush. He stroked Yuuri's hands with his thumbs and shifted a little. "Well," he said. "because I live here."

"What," Yuuri said, in a quiet voice.

"Yep," said Viktor. He looked embarrassed.

"For," Yuuri said. "how long."

"For about nine years now," Viktor said.

" _What,"_ Yuuri whispered. "What the _fuck."_

"Yeah." Viktor laughed a bit uncomfortably. "The truth comes out. Yes, I've been living here in London for almost a decade already. I live in the Earl's Court district."

"You are kidding me. Why," Yuuri said. "the actual heck did you pretend to be a tourist, then."

Viktor bit his lip, still smiling, and squeezed Yuuri's hands. "Promise you won't run away when I tell you?"

Yuuri hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Okay. Listen." Viktor took a deep breath. "I have actually been watching you for a while now, even before you and I met formally."

"Watching me?"

"Yes. I see you on this train everyday. You sit here and listen to music and read the newspaper. And you—you always look so very...peaceful," Viktor said slowly. "And quiet. And happy. And— _Yuuri._ You are so _beautiful._ " His face flushed and he pressed both his hands to his face, smiling adoringly at Yuuri. "Seriously, you are _the most_ beautiful person I have _ever_ — _"_

"O-Okay, Viktor, not so loud, please," Yuuri stuttered, nervously glancing at the other people on the train. Luckily, nobody seemed to be paying attention to them.

"— _ever_ seen in my entire life, beautiful inside and out, and funny, and kind, and sweet— _Yuuri."_ Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hands and looked seriously into his eyes.

"Stop saying my name like that," Yuuri said weakly, shrinking away from the intense stare.

"Yuuri, I would marry you right now if I could," Viktor said.

"Huh?" Yuuri said intelligently.

"I would." Viktor's cheeks blushed and _good god_ Yuuri wanted to kiss them kiss them kiss them kiss him so much. "Yuuri, I know you have known me for only a couple of months but I feel a connection to you I have yet to feel with anybody else. I truly think you're the most amazing person I have ever met, and when we were on the London Eye that night and did all that stupid stuff, something told me you were willing to change, but change for the better! To make yourself happier! To make you feel good about yourself and feel the confidence you've never felt before and I _love_ that. I love that so much because there's nothing better than seeing somebody you care for, seeing them hurt and insecure and—and they want to change to become a different person and oh my god stop me Yuuri because I am on a roll and I could go on and on about why you're so wonderful—"

"Viktor, can you lower your voice, _please_ — _"_ Yuuri was blushing so hard from what Viktor was saying he actually didn't really care who was listening in.

"Yuuri, will you be my boyfriend?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. " _What_?" Yep, he definitely swallowed his tongue now.

"Wait, hold on, before you say anything, let's get off here." The train doors opened and Viktor yanked Yuuri off. The sign **BAYSWATER** loomed above their heads.

* * *

"Viktor— _Viktor_ , I'm going to be late for work," Yuuri whined as Viktor pulled him further into the station. "Jeez, where are you taking me?"

"Hush, Yuuri, we're almost there, and also I called your work to let them know you'll be a bit late today," Viktor said calmly, guiding Yuuri down a seemingly abandoned hallway. Now that they'd passed the clusters of people heading out of the station or onto different trains, it seemed like they were the only two people left. You could hear a pin drop.

"You called my work?"

"Yes. Caffè Nero in Paddington Station, right?"

"I—yeah."

"It's fine, the young man working there said it'd be alright if you came in a few minutes late today."

Probably Leo. That kid was too nice for his own good. Before Yuuri could say anything else, Viktor said, "Anyways, look at this."

They stopped in front of two glass doors leading onto a patio that Yuuri had no idea was even part of this building. Not that Yuuri frequented this station but still, it was unusual. Viktor pushed the doors opened and ushered Yuuri out.

There were a couple of folding chairs beside tables with cheaply-made umbrellas that were looking pretty moist since it'd just rained the night before. A few plants decorated them, not withered in the slightest since they were getting the water they needed. Actually, it was kind of a cute set-up.

"Why am I here," Yuuri asked.

Viktor shrugged. "It's one of the only places in the city that I know of where nobody comes by here anymore. As far as I know, at least. There used to be a restaurant and this patio was part of it but the restaurant got shut down for some reason. But they always leave the patio open to the public. Sure, it's pretty far away from anywhere else, but still—not a single person ever since I got here."

"Oh," said Yuuri. "That's interesting."

"I come here a lot," Viktor said. "It's peaceful. I love going to loud, exciting places here in the city, but I always need a place to wind down and be away from the world for a bit."

"Why not your house?"

"I live in a flat," said Viktor. "And sure, it's quiet most of the time, but it's not...this. It's cozy here, even though it's a bit lonely." He fingered a deep green plant Yuuri had no idea what it was called. "But anyways," he said. "No more small talk." He turned to Yuuri. Something about him was sensual, now, not friendly and warm like he usually was. Viktor had gone from sweet and cute to—to...actually pretty sexy. "I've watched you for a while now and I want you to be mine." His eyes raked up and down Yuuri's body almost lustfully, and Yuuri caught a peak of his tongue as he licked his lips. "What do you say?" He started to move closer.

Yuuri swallowed the heavy wad of nerves he had lumped in his throat. His face was molten lava. "Um," he said. "Um." His legs grew weak. He didn't think this far. He stumbled back and hit a wall behind him. "Oh god. I—I, uh...I don't know what to say…"

And then Viktor was in front of him, hands pinning him trapping him caging him between Viktor's arms against the wall and Viktor was _so close so close so close so hot hot hot wow oh my god so sexy_ and Yuuri melted into a puddle of goo. "Say yes," Viktor whispered.

And then his fingers traced the curve of Yuuri's cheek and jaw and under his chin and down his neck and everything tingled and shivered and his heart filled like a balloon and floated up into the sky and he almost said yes. He was a hair of a fraction away from saying yes but at that moment a very crucial detail popped in his head.

"Wait," Yuuri said, and then hardened his tone. "Hold on. Are you serious?" With a force he didn't expect he put both hands on Viktor's chest and shoved him away.

Viktor raised his eyebrows in surprise and took a step back. "What?"

Yuuri put his fists on his waist. "Who the _hell_ do you think I am?"

"What?" Viktor asked in confusion.

"You think I'm going to just accept to this, this-this... _mistress_ ordeal?"

"W…" Viktor blinked so prettily, so innocently. "Yuuri, what are you on about?"

"I'm nobody's side hoe," Yuuri said a bit too loudly, a bit too _oh dear I didn't think before I spoke_. "How dare you come onto me and-and...and ask me such a thing, Viktor?"

"Yuuri," Viktor said. "Calm down."

"No, don't tell me to calm down, you...you...despicable man! I'm not getting between you and your girlfriend or boyfriend! We may have slept together that one time but that doesn't mean anything, you know!"

"My—my what?" Viktor scrunched up his nose in that cute way he always did and tilted his head. "My girlfriend?"

"Yes, your girlfriend," Yuuri spat, his chest puffed out like he was getting ready for a fight. "Or boyfriend, whatever. Who else?"

Viktor smiled.

"And then you have the _nerve_ to smile! You think this is funny?"

"Yuuri," Viktor giggled. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Yuuri deflated like a balloon. "You…" He froze. "Wait. What."

Viktor shook his head. "I'm single, darling. Didn't I tell you? I'm sure I did."

He could be lying. But Yuuri didn't really think he had any reason to. "Then who— _who_ were you on that phone call with the morning after—?"

Viktor laughed. "I was talking to my _brother,_ you silly, sweet little piglet."

And then nothing made sense and then everything made sense but in the end nothing made sense and Yuuri's entire life was a lie. "Your brother?"

"Yes. I have a younger brother who has the same name as you, actually. Well, he is my adoptive brother, as a matter of fact—he just turned eleven not too long ago. He's a moody boy and likes to pretend he doesn't like me but he's very protective and gets jealous quite easily. Which is why he wanted me to hurry home that morning. I would've told you if I were dating someone," Viktor explained. "So? Does this mean we can date now?"

Yuuri stood there. Boggled. Out of his freaking mind.

And embarrassed. To be fair, he did blatantly assume Viktor was dating a woman, because— _hello,_ women were constantly looking at him, even when the two of them were out together. But Viktor wasn't a liar, except he was because he said he was leaving for Russia when that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Yuuri," said Viktor. Yuuri glanced at him. The stupid, beautiful man was pouting. "You're not mad at me still, are you? When you were angry and didn't text me—I thought you hated me or something. I was upset, too, you know. If you don't believe me, if you could just give me the chance to prove myself to you..." His voice grew very small. "I would. If you would let me. But you don't have to, I suppose..."

Yuuri bit his lip. So his own shitty attitude made Viktor upset as well. Now he felt stupid.

He gazed at Viktor's face, his forehead, his eyebrows, his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his mouth. A few strands of his light-coloured hair fell into his light-coloured eyes. Viktor watched Yuuri watch him.

Yuuri sighed. _To hell with it._ He stepped forward and lifted a hand to push Viktor's hair out of his eyes. While he still had the bravery to touch Viktor, he let his palm gently cup Viktor's soft cheek.

The pout disappeared and Viktor offered Yuuri a warm, warm smile. So _cute._

Viktor's eyes widened a bit and his face heated under Yuuri's hand but he smiled wider. "Aww, thank you, but you are way, way cuter."

Yuuri's cheeks burnt. Oh dear god, did he say that out loud? Guess so...well, it's true either way.

"I'm sorry, Viktor," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just really mad because I thought you were already in a relationship. I wasn't mad at _you_ —well, I was, actually—but mainly I was mad at myself for—falling in love with a taken man."

"Yuuri…"

"I think I'm in love with you but I'm not sure," Yuuri said quickly. "I don't want to jump to conclusions—ironically—but I know that...that I'm really, really glad I met you, I think about you all the time, like you're always on my mind, I'm thinking nonstop about what you're doing, what you're thinking, what you're saying and I can't ever really get you out of my head and—I cried a lot when we weren't together because I thought you…"

"Could never feel the same way towards you?" Viktor said helpfully. Yuuri nodded meekly. "Well—don't you worry about that, you sweet thing." Viktor took Yuuri's hands, smiling slowly, and placed them on his waist. Viktor draped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders and pulled him in close. "The feeling is mutual."

Yuuri's everything trembled. "Okay. Good."

Viktor beamed and hugged Yuuri close. "Okay?"

"Okay. Okay."

"Can I kiss you?"

Yuuri's heart, which previously was going _badump badump badump_ had just increased to maximum overdrive: _BADUMBADUMBADUMBADUM._ "U-UM. Um. Yes. Okay, yes. Yes, please. Um," he stuttered like an idiot.

Viktor laughed quietly against his ear and the sound gave him goosebumps. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Viktor cupped Yuuri's face and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. At that moment Yuuri was positive somebody had just set him on fire.

His mouth tingled when Viktor pulled away. Everything tingled. _Everything._ He knew what he wanted and now he was going to let Viktor know. "Um. Again?"

"Of course. As much as you'd like." Viktor licked his lips. "For however long you want."

 _Jesus._

So they kissed. And kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed. And Yuuri floated up to heaven—of course it was heaven, since he knew there was definitely, _definitely_ a god.

What time was it? Ah, heck—just call it forever. Forever passed before they pulled apart. Miraculously, Yuuri somehow hadn't gotten an aneurysm when Viktor gently introduced his tongue into the kiss, and he also hadn't gotten a seizure when Viktor moaned so _quietly,_ so _softly_ into Yuuri's mouth that one time and Yuuri knew he did it on purpose because that fucker knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Yuuri but neither of them complained.

They stood there, almost awkwardly except it wasn't, in each other's arms, holding each other, and just breathing. Until Viktor broke the silence.

"Let's go somewhere," he said suddenly. "Just you and I."

Yuuri pressed his nose into the other's neck. "Where, like for coffee?"

"That sounds perfect."

Yuuri grinned. "I know just the place."

It wasn't sunny outside, it wasn't beautiful and shining and riveting and perfect, but to Yuuri it couldn't be any, any better than it was already.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE—NINE MONTHS LATER**

* * *

 _You have: 3 new voicemails. To play your messages, press one._

 _New message at: 5:34 PM_

 _"Hey, Yuuri, just wanted to say thanks for having me in London, I had an amazing time with you and Viktor! Oh, my fucking god, he is even better-looking in real life, you are so, so lucky, you have no idea. He is such a sweetheart, Yuuri, like I can't even. You two were made for each other for sure. Like when I went to your work I saw him sitting at a table waiting for you to finish your shift and he was just watching you like holy shit it was the cutest, sweetest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Leo told me he does that at least three times a week, is that true? Holy smokes, that's so romant_ — _"_

 _End of first message. Playing second message, sent at: 5:36 PM_

 _"Ugh, these message things are so stupid, it cut me off after like a minute and I wasn't even done. Anyways, I forgot to tell you_ _—_ _things are finally going my way! Seung just asked me out! Of course I'm going to say yes. Oh, you might be wondering why I'm saying yes even though I think I told you once that he had a girlfriend or something_ — _I was wrong, he was just talking about his dog. Man, that boy is crazy about dogs. Can't believe he waited so long to tell me about her. His dog is really cute, though, he just showed me a picture of her and now I want to get a dog, what do you think? I wouldn't get a cat even though cats are cute, because, haha, you know me, I don't like pus_ — _"_

 _End of second message. Playing third message, sent at: 5:37 PM_

 _"Cut me off again! Okay, I'll make this one quick, I guess. You look so happy with Viktor, babe, and that makes me so happy. You're living the way you want to, life is good, Viktor is making you happy, you're making Viktor happy, and as your best friend, I hereby give you full permission to marry him. I'm really glad you settled things with him because he's a keeper. Anyways, I gotta run, I'll text you later or something, or you text me. I already miss you and I want to see you again so let's plan something out soon, okay? Hope things stay fresh with you, baby, and make sure Viktor gives you a good dicking down. Okay, bye, Yuuri, love you!"_

 _End of new messages._

* * *

 **end of part 3 of 3.**

 **FIN**

* * *

finally done! hope at least some of it was enjoyable! thnx for sticking around this long, i appreciate it! writing the cast of YOI is so much fun, i might consider doing something full-length in the future, not a shit fic like this one but something more serious, idk though we'll see. :-)

thanks for reading! peace out


End file.
